1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for pneumatic feeding of additives into converters. It relates in particular to a method and apparatus in which the feeding takes place sequentially during the gas-blasting stage of converters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional systems, additives are conveyed by means of, for example, belt conveyors, which are, however, highly space-consuming structures, and also it is impossible to connect a belt conveyor hermetically to a converter. A pneumatic system is used for continuous conveying of additives into converters, which is a very easy procedure, since in this case the same pressure can be used continuously for a steady feeding of the additive. In the event that non-continuous, sequential feeding is desired, difficulties are encountered, since the feeding pressure must be proportioned among the different feeding sequences according to the type and quantity of the material.